Maybe
by bookworm324
Summary: Matt's thoughts and feelings as he returns to London to look for Scarlett and everything that happens before that. Takes place during Necropolis, but I have changed a few things. Oneshot. Disclaimer: I do not own the Power of Five series.


Matt glanced up at the stars, wondering what it would feel like to live a normal life. He hadn't had that luxury since his parents died and the human memory wasn't good enough to remember so far back. He must've been happy though. But all this wondering would do him more harm than good; Matt knew that. He was the first of the five and his destiny was chosen before he was even born. Matt was here to defeat the Old Ones – that was his purpose – and so, he couldn't have had a normal life anyway.

A door opened behind him and Matt turned around in time to see Richard step out onto the porch with him. He offered his friend a small smile and returned his attention to the stars. They were so big out here in the dessert; such a dramatic difference when compared to the city, where the bright lights concealed them from view.

"It's cold out here." Richard said, quietly.

"Yes." Matt gave him a contemplative glance. "What are you doing out here Richard?"

"You looked lonely."

The two friends stood in companionable silence before the first of the Five gave his friend a small smile. It was a strange smile, full of hidden wisdom and a surprising maturity for someone his age. It told of countless hardships that he shouldn't have had to experience. Maybe it was a little cynical. Maybe, it was a little sad. Nevertheless, it suited Matt and as he returned his gaze to the stars, loud laughter floated out from the main room of the hacienda.

"I was lonely." He said.

* * *

Three days later found Matt, Jamie and Richard in London while Scott and Pedro remained with the Incans. The jovial atmosphere that had surrounded the four had vanished with the attack and the death of Professor Chambers and Matt could still feel the tension. He'd seen dead bodies, felt grief, and knew death, but the Professor's death had still hit him hard. She'd sheltered them, given them food and water and a home. She hadn't deserved to die; and with a sudden conviction, like a promise made to a two-year-old, Matt vowed to himself that he would not let her death be in vain.

Then had come the argument with Scott and Matt sighed, getting tired just thinking about it. Sometimes, he wasn't sure how his life had gotten the way it had and he supposed it was better if he didn't. There were less "what-if's" when he didn't think about his sordid past.

Now, he, Richard and Jamie were in a sleek, black jaguar, trundling down the road to Scarlett's house. The tension was palpable but when Matt glanced over at Jamie, the American had his nose pressed against the glass of the window, staring with wide eyes at the busy London streets. This elicited a soft chuckle from Matt as he, too, turned towards the window to take in the city he'd once called home.

It was surreal to be back in London because he had accepted, a long time ago, that he was never going to see it again. It was even more surreal as Matt realized he recognized the area they were in. He recognized the hospital, the museum, Graham Fletcher's house. He recognized it all, and it was rater nostalgic. The city of London had not changed at all, but Matt had changed so much. They were pulling up to a house at the end of the street when Matt realized he recognized the neighbourhood too. Of course he did. He'd lived here. Who knows how many times he and Scarlett had crossed paths, completely unaware.

"Is this it?" Jamie asked. He sounded shocked and Matt thought it was an appropriate emotion to feel. They were about to meet Scarlett Adams, the last of the Five.

The driver nodded his head quickly, "Yes. This is it." Matt chanced a look at the clock and was relieved to find they'd made it just in time.

Hurriedly, the three of them hopped out of the car, raced up the front steps of the house, and Matt rang the doorbell. He imagined they must've been quite the sight – two rough-looking young men and an ex-reporter who looked like he belonged more at the beach than on a doorstep in London. Perhaps that was why the lady who answered the door was watching them with cautious apprehension.

"Hello. We're friends of Scarlett's, just dropping by for a visit. Is she in?" Matt asked.

The lady stared at him warily. "I'm afraid you've just missed her. She's already left for the airport."

For a minute, Matt couldn't understand what the woman had just said, but slowly like lighting candles on a birthday cake, the words registered in his mind and the breath whooshed out of him. Disappointment. It hit him like a hundred ton brick and Matt struggled to find his voice. The streets of rush our London was full of taxis. In one of those taxis was Scarlett and they had driven right past her. The news was so shocking that, when Matt finally managed to find his voice, all he could manage was a quiet "oh."

They all three stood there on the doorstep awkwardly as they processed this unexpected turn of events, and the woman shifted uncomfortably. "If that's all?"

"Yes! Of course. We're sorry for troubling you." Matt replied. The woman gave them a quick nod and shut the door slowly. For awhile, they'd all stood there, staring at the solid white of the door and basking in the disappointment. Then, Richard started walking down the driveway, towards the waiting care and Matt and Jamie trailed after him.

Suddenly, Matt was hit with the strong urge to see his house. He'd turned to the right and looked at the stretch of untouched sidewalk. His eyes took in the rows of identical houses, passed Scarlett's house and kept going down the street. Turn the corner, four more blocks, another turn and he would see house number four. He wondered if it still had the broken front step; if his mother's plants were still growing in the front garden.

Richard's hand on his shoulder brought Matt's attention back to the present. "What's wrong?"

On his right, Jamie was watching him worriedly and Matt let his gaze wander back up the street. "IT's nothing."

"_Matt_." Richard's tone seemed to be begging Matt not to lie to him and Matt supposed he owed Richard at least that much, for dragging him into this mess in the first place.

"I used to live around here. Just wanted to see the house is all." Richard's expression softened and Jamie squeezed his arm gently.

"If you want, we can go see the house. I mean, I know we just missed Scarlett but a few minutes wouldn't hurt." Jamie said.

Matt shook his head quickly. "There's no time for that. We need to get to Scarlett."

"Are you sure?" Richard asked cautiously.

"I'm sure. We need to go"

"Alright." Richard gave him a reassuring pat and made his way to the waiting jaguar, Jamie following behind.

Matt gave the street one last glance before turning around and getting in the car with Jamie and Richard. Maybe next time he was in London he could go see the house. Maybe next time he could go visit his parents' graves. Maybe by then, this would all be over.


End file.
